Dreams
by Angie-Face
Summary: Buffy and Angel are sharing dreams again. They can't get out of it.
1. Chapter 1

Dreams

Disclaimer: These characters belong to the mighty Josh. They are not  
mine, I just borrow them.  
Time line: Somewhere in season 4 of Buffy and season 1 of Angel.  
Spoilers: The Yoko Factor happened, so Riley knows about Angel.  
Summary: Buffy and Angel are sharing dreams again. They can't get out of it.  
Feedback: Please, give it to me! You can send the feedback to .  
Rating: Everybody can read this.  
Distribution: you can find this fic at  
.com/adallau2002/BuffyAngel_. If you want this  
fic on your site, just ask.  
Dedication: This fic is for my dear friend Leanne. Sweetie I miss you!

Chapter 1

Buffy walked into her dorm room. Willow was already sleeping. Buffy was just back from slaying. She was thinking about this evening. Everything on patrol was going smoothly until Riley showed up. He wanted to help her, which she understood but didn't like it. He always slowed her down. They ended up having an argument and he went home.

She was so tired. She put her pajamas on and laid down in her bed.

She could sleep for days. If only she could. She closed her eyes and soon she fell asleep.

***Buffy's dream***

She was walking in the cemetery. There was a cool breeze. She heard a noise behind some bushes. Carefully walking towards them. She saw a huge demon trying to kill a guy. There was a girl close to him screaming. Buffy ran and gave the demon a kick. He fell. Buffy picked up the guy and took him to the girl.

"You need to get him to the hospital," Buffy told the girl.

The girl nodded. Buffy could see that the demon had gotten back on his feet.

"Go!" Buffy yelled.

The couple ran as fast as they could. Buffy turned around and just in time to see that the demon was getting ready to punch her. She blocked his punch. He was stronger then her, much stronger. This was not good. He got a good punch at her head and she fell down. She felt dizzy. She looked up and saw the demon standing above her. He was leaning in to bite her when he fell to the side. Buffy looked up and was surprised to see Angel. Angel offered her his hand to help her up. She took his hand and got on her feet again. The demon came back and they fought the demon together. Finally Angel had wounded the demon bad enough that the it ran off.

Buffy looked at Angel.

"Thanks for helping me out. What are you doing here?" Buffy asked.

"I have no idea." Angel answered.

"You have no idea why you are in Sunnydale?" Buffy asked.

"No. I was in L.A. I just went to bed and suddenly I was here." Angel answered.

"That is weird. Wait, that is the same thing that happened to me." Buffy said.

"What?" Angel asked.

"The last thing I remember is, I just came back from patrolling and went to bed." Buffy answered.

"We were both sleeping before we came here. That means that we are dreaming right now." Angel said.

"You think?" Buffy muttered sarcastically.

"What else could it be? Before we came here we were both asleep." Angela said.

"So we're dream-sharing again." Buffy asked.

"Yup."

Buffy looked around her. It was silent for a while then Buffy looked at Angel again.

"When are we going to wake up?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we have to do something." Angel replied.

"How do you mean?" Buffy asked.

"The last time we shared a dream it was showing us something." Angel answered.

"Right, so we have to do...what?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know. We haven't seen each other in a while. The last time we saw each other… it.. didn't go well. Maybe we should talk about that." Angel answered.

"Good idea. But I don't want to talk here. Shall we go the mansion? It's closer than my house." Buffy asked.

"Yeah, that's better." Angel answered and they both went to the mansion.

_In the real world_

Willow woke up and stretched slowly. She glanced at the bed next to her. Buffy was sleeping. She got out of bed and got her stuff. She went to the bathroom to clean up and get dressed. When she got back to her room Buffy was still sleeping. Willow knew that Buffy was getting more tired everyday. She really needed a break. But she couldn't take a break now, she had important classes and off course the demons didn't had a time schedule. She tried to wake her up. It didn't work. Willow tried to shake her. Nothing. She tried to shake her harder in vain. She started to freak out.

"Buffy, wake up!" Willow called.

She tried to find her heartbeat. It was there, pounding loudly.

"Buffy, wake up. Why won't you waking up?" Willow said, her voice coloured with worry. She picked up the phone and dialled Giles' number.

"Hello?" Giles greeted, sounding sleepy.

"Giles it's me, something is wrong with Buffy!" Willow said urgently.

"What's wrong?" Giles asked.

"She isn't waking up." Willow replied quickly.

"Not waking up?" Giles echoed.

"Yes, I was trying to wake her up for classes but she isn't waking up. I checked her heartbeat. It's strong and steady. Something is wrong with her Giles," Willows responded worriedly.

"Maybe somebody cast a spell on her. Here is what you have to do. You need to call Riley and Xander they have to bring Buffy here. All the books are here." Giles explained.

"Okay I'll call them right away. See you soon." Willow hung up, and hurriedly dialled Riley's number.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: These characters belong to the mighty Josh. They are not  
mine, I just borrow them.  
Time line: Somewhere in season 4 of Buffy and season 1 of Angel.  
Spoilers: The Yoko Factor happened, so Riley knows about Angel.  
Summary: Buffy and Angel have mutual dream. They can't get out of it.  
Feedback: Please give it to me. You can send the feedback to .  
Rating: Everybody can read this.  
Distribution: you can find this fic at  
.com/adallau2002/BuffyAngel_. If you want this  
fic on your site, just ask.  
Dedicated: This fic is for my dear friend Leanne. Sweetie I miss you!

Chapter 2

Buffy and Angel were in the mansion. Buffy looked around. It felt like she was home. She looked at Angel and smiled. He walked to the sofa and cleaned it up a bit. Buffy sat down when Angel was finished. Buffy felt cold and held herself tightly. Angel looked at her.

"Are you feeling cold?" Angel asked.

"A little bit." Buffy answered.

"I will light the fireplace." Angel said and started to fire it up.

When he was done, he sat next to her.

"How are we going to start this?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we can start telling each other how we are feeling." Angel answered.

"Okay, how I am feeling. I am feeling glad and angry." Buffy said.

"Okay, tell me more. Why are you glad and angry?" Angel asked.

"I am glad because you are here and I am angry cause you are here." Buffy answered.

Angel looked weird at her.

"You still make me feel like you are my whole world. It feels good to be with you. I just hate it that you can still make me feel this way. It reminds me how it was. And us having a mutual dream again doesn't help me moving on." Buffy explained.

"It isn't easy for me either. I see you now and I can touch you. It makes it much harder for me. I still love you Buffy. That will never change." Angel said.

"Don't Angel." Buffy said with tears forming in her eyes.

"No Buffy, you have to hear this. I still love you and I think about you every day. And again I am sorry about the whole thing with Faith. After I left Sunnydale I was thinking how I would react if it happened to me. I would do the same thing." Angel said.

"It's okay. I understand why you wanted to help her. And it meant a lot to me that you came back for telling me you were sorry." Buffy said.

Angel smiled at her. Buffy sighed.

"So this was the first step?" Buffy asked.

"It was, but we are not there yet." Angel said.

"It's okay, I have all the time in the world." Buffy said smiling.

Back in the real world

Riley lay Buffy on Giles' sofa.

"Giles, what do you think happened?" Willow asked.

"Maybe a spell. I would have to research it." Giles answered

"I'll help you." Willow said.

"We will help too." Xander said pointing to Riley and himself.

"I found some books that could be interesting. You can all take a book." Giles said.

Everybody nodded and took a book and started to read.

_Back in the dreamworld_

Buffy and Angel talked about everything that happened in their lives the past year. Buffy told Angel about the demons she faced. She told him how she felt when she started college. How out of place she felt.

Angel told her how hard it was to start his agency in L.A. About what happened to Doyle and how they met Wesley.

They talked about everything except their break-up. The topic hung in the air, but they were both afraid to talk about it.

Buffy finally got the guts to talk about it.

"I understand why you left. I didn't then, but I do know now." Buffy said.

"I didn't leave you because I didn't love you anymore. It was just to hard for me to be around you and not be allowed to touch you and make love to you. And I wanted you to have a normal life." Angel said.

"I know." Buffy said emotional

Angel lay his hand on her arms. They looked at each other. Their faces came closer.

"This isn't real right? This is a dream." Buffy asked.

"It is. It's all in our head." Angel answered.

They kissed. Soon the kiss became passionate. Buffy stopped the kiss.

"Make love to me." Buffy said in a husky voice.

Angel lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom.

He laid her on the bed and looked into her eyes.

"I love you." Angel said.

"I love you too." Buffy said back.

They kissed and they made love. They both had in their mind that this was the last time they could make love. This was all a dream and when they would wake up they would be back in the real world.

When they were done they both lay exhausted in each others arms.

"Wow." Buffy said.

"Yeah." Angel replied.

"Wow" Buffy said again.

"Yeah." Angel replied.

Buffy cuddled in Angel's arms.

"How long do you think we will be dreaming?" Buffy asked.

"I have no idea. We can wake up any second." Angel answered.

"Hmm, I don't like that thought. I want to cherish every moment we have." Buffy said.

"Let's make sure we will." Angel said and kissed Buffy.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: These characters belong to the mighty Josh. They are not  
mine, I just borrow them.  
Time line: Somewhere in season 4 of Buffy and season 1 of Angel.  
Spoilers: The Yoko Factor happened, so Riley knows about Angel.  
Summary: Buffy and Angel have mutual dream. They can't get out of it.  
Feedback: Please give it to me. You can send the feedback to .  
Rating: Everybody can read this.  
Distribution: you can find this fic at  
.com/adallau2002/BuffyAngel_. If you want this  
fic on your site, just ask.  
Dedicated: This fic is for my dear friend Leanne. Sweetie I miss you!

Chapter 3

The gang was still searching for the reason why Buffy wasn't waking up. After 3 hours of searching they still didn't find anything.

"Giles? What do we do know?" Willow asked closing her book.

"Nothing. I could call Wesley. Maybe he has some books I don't have. And he could check out some of his resources." Giles answered.

"Good idea." Xander said.

Giles went to the phone and dialed the number.

"Angel Investigations, Wesley speaking." Wesley said.

"Hi Wesley, it's Giles." Giles said.

"Hi Giles. Is something wrong with Buffy?" Wesley asked worried.

"Sort of. We can't wake her up. We think some demon is behind it." Giles answered.

"Oh my. Cordelia! Get Angel for me." Wesley said.

" What do you want me to do?" Wesley asked.

"Well we checked every book I have and we couldn't find anything. Maybe you could check your books on it and check out some resources." Giles answered.

"Off course no problem. Angel will ask around and I will check the books." Wesley said.

"Do you have a moment Cordelia is yelling something in my ear." Wesley said.

"Sure." Giles said.

"Damn it. Giles, it seems that the same demon is after Angel. Cordelia can't wake him up." Wesley said.

"What?" Giles asked.

"We will try to find something immediately. If we have something I will call you right away." Wesley said.

"Okay, hope to hear from you soon then." Giles said and hang up.

Everybody sat there with a questioned look.

"What was wrong?" Willow asked.

"Well it seems that thing who did this to Buffy is also doing it to Angel." Giles answered.

"What?" Xander asked.

"They can't wake up Angel." Giles answered.

"What now?" Willow asked.

"Wesley was going to check his books. If they find something he would call right away. All we can do now is wait." Giles answered.

_The dreamworld._

Buffy woke up laying in Angel's arms. She smiled. She was still dreaming. She looked at him. He looked so peaceful. She gave him a kiss and he woke up.

"Hi sleepyhead." Buffy said.

"Hi." Angel said back.

"I like this dream very much." Buffy said.

Angel smiled. Buffy laid her head on his chest. Her eyes went wide. After a moment she realized something was different. Her head came off his chest and her eye were wide open.

"Wow, you have a heartbeat!" Buffy said in shock.

"Weird huh." Angel said smiling.

"I didn't noticed it last night. It sounds good. Thump thump...thump thump." Buffy said.

"I know." Angel said.

"I have an idea. Why don't we have breakfast outside in the garden." Buffy said.

"That sound like a very good idea." Angel said back and they got out of bed.

The sun was shining and Angel was enjoying the feeling of the warmth of the sun on his skin.

Buffy looked at him with a big smile. That smile went away when she thought that this was all a dream. When she would wake up everything would be like it was. She decided she wasn't going to think about that anymore. She was enjoying every moment they had together.

Angel opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"I really missed the feeling of the sun on my skin." Angel said.

"You look really good in the sunlight." Buffy said smiling.

"Oh do I?" Angel said walking towards Buffy and scooping her up.

Buffy laughed and kissed Angel.

"I want to cherish every moment I can spend with you. Before we know it this dream can be over." Buffy said.

"Let's not think about that." Angel said and kissed her.

They walked back into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: These characters belong to the mighty Josh. They are not  
mine, I just borrow them.  
Time line: Somewhere in season 4 of Buffy and season 1 of Angel.  
Spoilers: The Yoko Factor happened, so Riley knows about Angel.  
Summary: Buffy and Angel have mutual dream. They can't get out of it.  
Feedback: Please give it to me. You can send the feedback to .  
Rating: Everybody can read this.  
Distribution: you can find this fic at  
.com/adallau2002/BuffyAngel_. If you want this  
fic on your site, just ask.  
Dedicated: This fic is for my dear friend Leanne. Sweetie I miss you!

Chapter 4

Buffy and Angel were sleeping for almost 3 days and the gang still didn't found anything. Suddenly Giles his phone went. He took it.

"Giles? It's Wesley. We found something." Wesley said.

"What did you find?" Giles asked.

"It's a demon called Braglan. He puts a spell on strong warriors so that they will sleep. In the dreamworld they are weaker. That way the demon can kill the warrior easier." Wesley answered.

"How we can undo the spell?" Giles asked.

"We can't do anything. Buffy and Angel have to do it. They have to kill the demon." Wesley answered.

"But they don't know that." Giles said.

"We have to hope that they will find out soon." Wesley said.

_The dreamworld_

They loved this world. Here they were a normal couple, sort of. They could do everything they couldn't do in the real world. But they were also getting scared. They knew this wasn't just a dream. There was something wrong in the real world.

It was night in the dreamworld and just like in the real world they went patrolling. They were walking hand in hand looking at the stars. It was a quit night and everything seemed peaceful. They were enjoying each others company when suddenly a demon jumped out of the bushes. Buffy and Angel were both in shock. The demon went after demon tried to hit her, but she blocked his kicks and punches. Angel took the demon by his nek and threw him against a gravestone. They demon looked shocked at him. Angel didn't understand it and looked weird back. He took the advantage of the shocked demon and walked towards him. The demon didn't do anything back. Angel took a hold of his neck and broke it. The body fell lifeless on the ground.

"Well that went..." Buffy said when suddenly a light flash appeared.

_In the real world_

Giles told everybody about what Wesley said. They felt helpless.

"Can't we do anything?" Riley asked.

"No they have to do it." Giles answered.

Suddenly Buffy jerked up.

Everybody looked in shock at her.

"Buffy you are back!" Willow said and hugged her.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Buffy said not all to pleased.

The phone went. Giles took it.

"He woke up!" Cordelia said.

"Buffy too." Giles said.

"Angel is acting weird, like he doesn't want to be here." Cordelia said.

Giles looked at Buffy and saw that she had that same look.

"Buffy too." Giles said back.

"Angel wants to come to Sunnydale, so I guess you will see us in a few hours." Cordelia said.

"That is a good idea. See you soon then." Giles said and hang up.

"Is Angel awake too?" Willow asked.

"Yes he is. They are coming this way." Giles answered and Buffy's head shot up.

"Great!" Riley said not to happy.

"Buffy what was the dreamworld like?" Xander asked.

"Just like this world. Everything was the same." Buffy lied.

Willow looked at her best friend and saw that Buffy wasn't telling everything. She would find out was Buffy was hiding.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: These characters belong to the mighty Josh. They are not  
mine, I just borrow them.  
Time line: Somewhere in season 4 of Buffy and season 1 of Angel.  
Spoilers: The Yoko Factor happened, so Riley knows about Angel.  
Summary: Buffy and Angel have mutual dream. They can't get out of it.  
Feedback: Please give it to me. You can send the feedback to .  
Rating: Everybody can read this.  
Distribution: you can find this fic at  
.com/adallau2002/BuffyAngel_. If you want this  
fic on your site, just ask.  
Dedicated: This fic is for my dear friend Leanne. Sweetie I miss you!

Chapter 5

The Scooby Gang asked Buffy all sort of questions about the dreamworld. Willow paid attention at Buffy reaction. She felt like something was wrong. Buffy looked unhappier than she was before she fell asleep.

Riley was really happy that everything was okay with Buffy and made sure she was staying near him. Buffy looked around at her friends. Tara sat with Willow. Xander with Anja. You could see that they loved each other. She looked next to her. Riley was looking at her with love in his eyes. She smiled a little and looked away. She couldn't return the love he gave to her. Not anymore, not after what happened in her dream. In their dream.

Willow looked at her friend. There was that look again. The look she had when Angel left. Why was she looking like that? What happened in her dream?

There was a knock on the door. Giles opened and the L.A. gang walked in.

"Hi Giles good to see you." Wesley said.

"It's very good to see you too." Giles said back.

Buffy stood and waited for Angel to walk in. Willow looked at Buffy. Buffy looked kind of scared.

Cordelia and Gunn walked in. Xander looked at her with an open mouth. Wow, Cordelia really did change.

When Angel walked in, Willow saw that Angel had the same look on his face like Buffy had. She didn't get it. Something must have happened in that dream.

Angel looked at Buffy with a questioned look. _How are you?_ Buffy answered his question with a nod. They could still communicate without speaking.

"Giles, are you sure that demon can't come back?" Cordelia asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Buffy and Angel killed the demon in the dreamworld. He was real." Giles answered.

"Was everything the same?" Gunn asked Buffy and Angel.

"It was. Everything looked like this world. The people, the demons, the wind, the sun." Angel asked.

"The sun?" Willow asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, I told him that. He couldn't have know that off course." Buffy said fast.

She looked busted.

"By the way, why did you come to Sunnydale?" Riley asked.

"I wanted to make sure Buffy was alright." Angel answered.

"You could have asked that over the phone." Riley said annoyed.

"Riley, stop it." Buffy said annoyed.

"What? I was just wondering." Riley said.

"Angel, can we talk?" Buffy asked.

"Sure." Angel answered and they walked out of the door.

They stood outside. Buffy sat down on a bench. She looked at the sky.

"I can't believe how much this world looks like the dreamworld." Buffy said.

Angel sat next to her.

"I know. It's like we are still in that world." Angel said.

Buffy lay her hand on his chest. She didn't felt his heartbeat.

"Unfortunately we aren't." Buffy said with tears in her eyes.

"Buffy." Angel said and hugged her.

Riley had sneaked out of the house and stood behind some bushes. He saw Buffy and Angel in a hug. What was going on? He tried to listen.

Buffy broke the hug.

"I am sorry Angel, but everything was perfect." Buffy said with tears running down her cheeks.

"I know. I know I can't say this but I really wished I didn't killed that demon. We then still would be in that world." Angel said.

"We finally could be together. I know now how it is to lay in your arms and hear your heartbeat." Buffy said.

Riley was in shock. Angel was human in the dreamworld? They were together?

"I hate it that we didn't get a warning before we were sent back into the real world. We weren't prepared." Angel said.

"I am glad that everything in the dreamworld happened though. I know now how it would be if you were human. Maybe someday it will happen. It gives me something to look forward too." Buffy said.

Angel looked guilty and wanted to say something, but then Spike came.

"Hey the Poof is back in town!" Spike said smiling.

"Spike how not nice to see you." Angel said back.

"Spike what are you doing here?" Buffy asked.

"Just wanted to check up on you, see if everything was alright. And I wanted some of Giles his cookies." Spike said and walked into the house.

Buffy and Angel sighed and walked back in.

Riley was so not happy with what he heard. This wasn't going the right way. He walked into the house. He was going to confront Buffy with this.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: These characters belong to the mighty Josh. They are not  
mine, I just borrow them.  
Time line: Somewhere in season 4 of Buffy and season 1 of Angel.  
Spoilers: The Yoko Factor happened, so Riley knows about Angel.  
Summary: Buffy and Angel have mutual dream. They can't get out of it.  
Feedback: Please give it to me. You can send the feedback to .  
Rating: Everybody can read this.  
Distribution: you can find this fic at  
.com/adallau2002/BuffyAngel_. If you want this  
fic on your site, just ask.  
Dedicated: This fic is for my dear friend Leanne. Sweetie I miss you!

Chapter 6

Spike was looking for cookies in the kitchen. The rest of the gang were in the living room. Nobody noticed Riley sneaking back into the house.

"It still seems very weird to be in a world that isn't really our world." Cordelia said.

"Buffy did you still had your strength?" Wesley asked.

"Yes I did." Buffy answered.

"That is weird." Wesley said.

"Why?" Buffy asked.

"Because the demon put you two there so that you would be weaker." Wesley answered.

"Were you weaker, Angel?" Giles asked.

"I still had my strength." Angel answered.

"But..." Buffy started to say.

"What did you want to say?" Giles asked.

Buffy looked at Angel. She couldn't tell them. She couldn't get the words out of her mouth. Angel saw this and spoke up.

"There was something different about me." Angel said.

Buffy got of her seat and walked away. The tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"What was the difference?" Wesley asked.

"I was human." Angel answered.

Willow looked at Buffy. She could see the tears rolling down her face. Now she understood why she looked so unhappy.

"Human?" Cordelia asked.

"Yes." Angel answered.

"And you didn't lose your strength?" Wesley asked.

"No, I kept my vampire strength." Angel answered.

"You sort of lost a part of your strength. You were mortal." Giles said.

"That is true." Wesley said.

"Wow, you were human! You could do whatever you wanted to do." Cordelia said.

Angel nodded.

"Uhuh." Cordelia said knowing what Buffy and Angel have been doing in there dream.

"They had sex?" Anja said upset.

"Anja!" Xander said.

"What? We tried to find out who did this to them. We didn't have sex for 3 days because of them. And they had sex in that dream world!" Anja said angry.

"Anja can you please shut up!" Buffy said with her back still turning to the group.

Everybody looked at Buffy.

"Buffy..." Riley started to say.

"No Riley." Buffy said.

"What no Riley? I am your boyfriend and I just hear that you had sex with your ex. Do you really think I would be okay with that?" Riley asked.

"No I didn't think that. Do you think this is easy for me? I knew from the moment I was back into this world that it would be harder." Buffy answered.

"Harder to do what?" Riley asked.

"To live my life like nothing has happened. I really wish that I was back in that world. There I had everything I wanted." Buffy said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"And here you don't?" Riley asked.

Buffy looked into his eyes and tried to find the courage to say it.

"No, I don't." Buffy said.

"I knew it! Every time **HE** comes into town, **everything gets screwed up**. Buffy, he is still a vampire. What are you going to do? It won't work. Everything is still the same and he will hurt you again." Riley said angry.

"I know everything is the same and we still can't be together, but I will remember for the rest of my life what happened the last 3 days. And I will cherish them." Buffy said.

"I don't know if you still remember me, but I'm your boyfriend. You are talking like HE is." Riley said angry.

"Maybe I want him to be!" Buffy said.

"What are you saying?" Riley asked.

"I don't want to talk about this right now." Buffy answered

"No I want to talk about it now. It seems like you made a decision already." Riley said.

"Fine, if you want to do it like this! I want to break up." Buffy said.

"Because you shared a dream with Angel and he was human in that dream? Buffy, he is still a vampire! He can't take you into the sunlight, he wont give you babies and you will die alone since he won't age. Do you really see a future for the two of you?" Riley asked.

"I do. Deep in my heart I believe that Angel will be human in the future. I know he will." Buffy answered.

"And you want to wait for him? You wan t to throw your life away for the slight chance for him to change into a human being?" Riley asked.

"You see it like that. But I don't. I am happy when I'm with Angel. I am sorry Riley, but I can't pretend anymore." Buffy answered.

"Buffy I have had it." Riley turned towards the gang or Giles or Angel

" I can't believe that you all are going to accept this. She is throwing her life away!" Riley said angry to the gang.

"Riley shut up! I ignored it for a while, but I can't anymore. Her heart belongs to Angel." Willow said.

"Fine! You can help her when he breaks her heart...again. I'm done." Riley said and walks out the door.

"Thanks God he is finally gone!" Spike said.

Buffy sat down and sighed.

"What a mess." Buffy said.

Angel sat next to her.

"It will be fine. We will work it out." Angel said.

"Really?" Buffy asked hopefully.

"Yes, we don't need all those stuff Riley said. As long as we have each other." Angel answered.

"I love you." Buffy said and they hugged.

"I love you too." Angel said with a little smile on his face.

Then a light appeared in the room.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: These characters belong to the mighty Josh. They are not  
mine, I just borrow them.  
Time line: Somewhere in season 4 of Buffy and season 1 of Angel.  
Spoilers: The Yoko Factor happened, so Riley knows about Angel.  
Summary: Buffy and Angel have mutual dream. They can't get out of it.  
Feedback: Please give it to me. You can send the feedback to .  
Rating: Everybody can read this.  
Distribution: you can find this fic at  
.com/adallau2002/BuffyAngel_. If you want this  
fic on your site, just ask.  
Dedicated: This fic is for my dear friend Leanne. Sweetie I miss you!

Chapter 7

A light appeared. In the light a figure came. Everybody covered their eyes. A woman came to Buffy and Angel. She took their hands and pulled them up.

"Who are you?" Buffy asked.

"I was send by TPTB. They showed you something of great importance." The woman answered.

"What did they show? I can't remember them showing something." Buffy said.

"Let me explain. The spell that the demon cast on you two backfired...for the demon that is. What should happened was that you both lost your strength. The demon was counting on that. We knew that this was the perfect opportunity to show you a glimpse of the future." The woman said.

"The future?" Angel asked.

"Yes great champion. There is a scroll. And that scroll says that a champion will save the world and becomes alive." The woman said.

"Alive? Is Angel that champion?" Buffy asked.

"Yes he is and Angel knew this already, but we saw that he was slipping away from his path." The woman said.

"You knew this and you didn't tell me?" Buffy asked Angel.

"I wanted to tell you, but..." Angel wanted to answer

"But he wasn't sure you still loved him. And he wasn't sure if it would happen." The woman said.

"But it will?" Angel asked.

"Yes, that is the reason why they showed you how it would be when it will happen. This way you both will find the strength to fight the great evil and be rewarded in the end." The woman answered.

"How long will it take?" Buffy asked.

"A few years." The woman said.

"Oh my God." Buffy said with tears in her eyes.

"I need to go back." The woman said taking their hands again.

"Together you are strong. Please remember that." The woman said.

"We will." Angel said back.

The woman walked backwards and disappeared back into the light.

Buffy and Angel looked at each other and smiled.

"I am going to hear your heartbeat again." Buffy said and they kissed.

_3 years later_

Buffy looked at the deep hole where Sunnydale should have been. There was a great loss. Anja died. Her eyes were red. Her town was gone. The first evil destroyed it.

But there was also a good side to all this. There were a lot of slayers on the world now. Buffy could retire and do what she wanted to do. And what was the one thing she wanted to do. She looked beside her and smiled. Her sweet Angel was human.

He got an amulet from W&H and went to Sunnydale as soon as he could. There he saw Buffy fighting a priest. They hadn't seen each other for a little while. Both were very busy fighting major battles in their cities. He showed her the amulet and offered her his help. She gladly took it.

During the fight the amulet Angel wore was starting to glow. He knew it was time. He told everybody to get out, even Buffy. They said their goodbyes and with much pain in her heart she left. When everything was over she cried her heart out, but then she saw a figure coming out of the big hole. To her surprise she saw her Angel, in the sunlight. It happened. She ran to him and kissed him.

Since Sunnydale was now destroyed, they would have to look for another place to live. Luckily Angel had enough space at the hotel. Okay they needed to clean it up, but they could live there and help the new slayers. Angel took her hand and looked at her.

"Let's go home." Angel said.

Buffy nodded and they walked back to the group. They could now start a new life. And that life was going to be heavenly.


End file.
